1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to game equipment and more particularly is directed towards a novel device for launching and catching a disc spun back and forth between players, each equipped with a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular sport has developed in which two or more players toss a semi-rigid disc back and forth. The disc, when spun horizontally, will demonstrate certain aerodynamic characteristics and, with skill, one player can toss the disc so that it will follow a prescribed path towards the other player who attempts to catch it in mid-air.
Heretofore, the throwing and catching of the disc has been done by hand, which is a self-limiting factor with respect to the skill and enjoyment of the game.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game device for use in launching and catching a disc to thereby increase the enjoyment of the pastime. Another object of the invention is to provide a hand held disc-launching device which effectively increases the reach of a player and with practice and dexterity a player's interest in the game is increased.